Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak (ゴーストフリーク, Gōsutofurīku) is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Ben): Steve Blum (English), Tsutomu Densaka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Ben as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with claw like hands, and has chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeks out of his skin on his lower left chest. He speaks with a faint, whispering voice. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Bad Ben's Ghostfreak is similar to Zs'Skayr, except that his eye was green and the Mad Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He sounds more like Zs'Skayr as well, compared to his main counterpart. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Zs'Skayr (original DNA source; copied) Neutral Rivals Enemies Weapons and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible as well through physical contact. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight, which is shown when Ghostfreak saved the people on the bus with his tentacles without burning. Ghostfreak, either in or not in his true form, has telekinetic abilities, as seen in Ghost Town, when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has two horns on his head, sharp teeth and claws, as well as having two eyes. His outer skin, even without his protective skin, protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate every part of his limb or body, like his skull for example. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people, as revealed in Bengeance Is Mine. Ghostfreak can alter his shape by making himself into a smoking form. As shown in Mystery, Incorporeal, it is revealed that Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are). Powers *'Intangibility': *'Invisibility': *'Body Possession': Abilities *'Flight': *'Space Survivability': *'Movable Eye': *'Sharp Claws': *'Body or Limb Rotation': Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility with a special, orange liquid. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible, like facing another Ectonurite for example. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See Also Notes & Trivia *According to Ben, he was always worried that Ghostfreak is a dangerous alien to use and was still scared to transform into him could allow Zs'Skayr to take control of him (especially the incident of first meeting him and learning Ghostfreak's DNA was from his own), but when he was forced transforms into Ghostfreak in order to fight Zs'Skayr in Ghostfreaked Out, he discovers Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with his own personality and will, Ben then states that he feels like himself, suggesting that he is no longer in danger of wounding up just like Zs'Skayr anymore, so this is no longer an issue. *Ghostfreak makes a small cameo in the game FusionFall, inside the Dizzy World Infected Zone. *He replaces Shocksquatch in the intro for Megomniverse's Arc 5 (the part with Toepick, Astrodactyl, and Bullfrag). Category:Ectonurites Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens